La Prima Ballerina
by elfprincess8
Summary: Allesia had worked hard her whole life to become the Prima Ballerina but now a heart condition threatens to destroy her dreams. She meets a handsome stranger, Major Jasper Whitlock on the evening of her last performance in Tokyo. Will Allesia lose her dream or will Jasper give her another to take it's place. Het fic, OOC, dedicated to Arek. Hoping you find your miracle!


La Prima Ballerina

This was to be her final performance. The Berlin Ballet company, Staatsballet Berlin, was performing the three-part Tchaikovsky ballet, "Oregin", in Tokyo, Japan. The moment for her dramatic entrance onto the stage had nearly arrived. Allesia adjusted her light-blue tutu and fussed with her hair piece. Her long, dark tresses had been artfully arranged in a beautiful pile on top of her head with small, sparkling diamonds scattered throughout it. Her eyes were heavily-lined in black and her small, heart-shaped mouth glistened with a sheen of red gloss. She'd accented the little mole above her upper lip with brown liner to make it stand out and rouged her cheeks a darker pink. Allesia was beautiful and she hoped he would notice her.

He'd come to all the performances that week and stood in the wings, his face obscured slightly in the shadows. She didn't know who he was but each time she saw him there, watching her as she danced, her ailing heart would skip a beat in its altered rhythm. Allesia had told no one in the company about her newly diagnosed heart condition. She wanted this one last chance to finish with the tour. She knew she would not have the stamina to go on after Tokyo and would be forced to put an end to her dreams, the only thing she had worked for and trained for all her life.

Ever since she was a very small girl, Allesia had dreamed of becoming the prima dancer in a ballet company. She had always been good but to be the prima, one must be perfect. Allesia had worked very hard to become perfect. Life seemed so very cruel and unjust. She had been given the spot as Prima Ballerina for this ballet and had danced her best, pouring her soul into each and every performance. When Allesia danced, Allesia was free. The world ceased to exist; it was only her and the stage, the lights and the music. She wasn't even aware of the audience as she moved with a grace that had been trained into her over the years of perfecting her skills.

That night, so much more was at stake. She would not be dancing just for the stranger in the wings; she would be dancing for herself, against her illness, against the sick heart that continued to beat in her chest, preventing her from continuing on her chosen path. Tonight she would give her all and it would be beautiful.

She listened for her cue, waiting for the moment and when it came, she was ready. Allesia moved onto the stage beneath the lights as the music crescendoed and took her place, beginning her routine with a grand battement accompanied with pirouettes. She followed that with a fouette en tournant and went immediately into the grand jete leap. She was as light as a feather, her toes barely touching the floor between each movement. Her breath came easily, her thoughts focused, her body a finely tuned instrument that only she could play. The air flowed softly over her, the notes of the accompanying music like a caress against her olive skin as she moved. Her head turned slightly and she bowed her head, he was there.

Her stranger stood in the left wing, partially obscured from view by the heavy, velvet curtains. He was military, American by his badges and insignia. His hair golden, his eyes green. She took in each minute detail as he shifted in and out of her line of vision. The moves of her dance were ingrained in her memory so that she need not concentrate on them so very hard. She could take him in, drink in his visage. When her part in the performance was over and she returned to her dressing room, she would never see him again.

Who was this handsome stranger that took away her very breath each time her eyes chanced to land upon him? What was his name? From where in America did he hail? So many questions and so little time for answers. Tomorrow the company would return to Berlin. Tomorrow she would break the news to them that she could no longer dance. She would be forced to return to begin treatment, a life of medicine and hospitals, a life without the stage, the lights and the music. She would lose the freedom of dancing, the disconnection from existence that always came with each performance when she belonged to the audience and they belonged to her.

As she made her final pirouette, the music ended and the riotous sound of applause filled the air. Roses began to rain down upon the stage and Allesia stood to take her bow with the rest of the dancers. When the curtain began to fall, she looked back to the left wing in hopes of catching one last glance of him, her stranger but he was gone. She would never know his name.

"Alex, you were wonderful, just wonderful!" Lee gushed at her as she made her way backstage, moving through the crowd toward her dressing room. "They love you here! You should come join the Tokyo dancing company!"

"Lee, you know my heart is in Berlin. I miss home as much as you do," Allesia answered, choosing not to disclose her secret to her good friend just yet. Lee was the closest thing to a best friend that Allesia had within the company. Lee would be crushed when she learned the news of Allesia's illness but it needs must wait.

She pushed into her private dressing room and leaned back against the door, her breathing becoming strained and her heart pounding dangerously. She'd thrown her all into the performance, wanting him to notice her, wanting it to be beyond anything she'd done before. She still could not believe that it would be her last time. Allesia fought against the urge to sink into pitiful tears as she seated herself in front of the dressing table and stared at her reflection in the glass. That was when she noticed the bouquet of long-stemmed, white roses.

Allesia reached for the card that was stuck in the top of the bouquet. The writing was even, straight and clear. Her breath caught as she read the message.

"My dear Prima Ballerina,

My name is Major Jasper Whitlock. I am stationed at the New Sanno Naval center outside Tokyo. I wanted to tell you that I have thoroughly enjoyed having the chance to watch you soar and fly through your routine each evening this week. It was a rare treat to meet someone as talented as you my dear. I'm sure you have a slew of admirers beating down your door every evening but if you should chance to have a moment alone, I will be at the Nine Dragons this evening after the performance and I would dearly love to speak with you if you by any chance would be interested in meeting with me.

Sincerely,

Major Jasper Whitlock"

Her hands were shaking as she laid the note down on the dressing table. She knew his name, Jasper. Could she slip away and get to the Nine Dragons? Should she go and meet this strange, handsome, young man alone? What did she have to lose by doing so? There was a good chance that she might never see him again if she did not go. Allesia made the decision. Sometimes you must trust to fate and leave all the rest to chance. Tonight it was time to let the cards fall where they may.

The Nine Dragons was a fine restaurant a few blocks from the hotel where the ballet company was staying. Allesia had no difficulty locating it. She'd chosen a light sundress paired with sandals for the evening and left her long hair up in the style she'd worn it in for the performance. As she scanned the room for some sign of Mr. Whitlock, she noticed him at once when he stood and made his way toward her, a warm smile gracing his beautiful face.

"Good evening, Allesia is it? I'm so pleased you could join me and I hope you didn't find my invitation to forward?" he asked, his voice, so rich, rolling with a natural, southern accent.

"Oh, of course not, Mr. Whitlock. It was my pleasure to accompany you. I must admit, I've been intrigued about who you might be," Allesia answered.

Jasper reached out, taking her hand in his. She couldn't suppress the involuntary shudder of pleasure she experienced at his simple touch. His hand was so warm, so strong and yet so gentle at the same time. She felt safe and secure with him, a military man, and a major. He had worn his dress blues that evening and he cut quite a figure, having no difficulty at all in turning the heads of every woman in the room. "Won't you sit down?" he asked.

Allesia followed him to a private, curtained booth where steaming cups of tea had already been poured and waiting for them. "I have a preference for Earl Grey, I hope you don't mind?" he asked as they took their seats on piles of soft cushions.

"No, I love Earl Grey tea," she responded as she eased down into the plush silk. "Do you come here often, Mr. Whitlock?"

"Please, call me Jasper," he insisted, she looked up shyly and met his eyes. He was smiling at her, his dimples clearly visible in his handsome face. "Yes, I do frequent this establishment but it's because the food is excellent. I hope you like Japanese cuisine."

"I do like it," she answered though in truth, she wasn't really all that familiar with it. "Where are you from, Jasper?" she asked.

"Texas but I'm currently stationed here. I won't be in Japan for long. I get moved around quite a bit on account of… well, it's a long story and I don't want to bore you with the details," he replied.

"It's not boring; I'd love to know you better. I'm currently living in Berlin and I love it there but I'm actually from an island off the coast of Italy but well, I'm like you, I move around a lot. The move to Berlin happened so I could join the dance company," she said as she reached for her cup of tea and took a sip.

"You're the best one on that stage," Jasper said, grinning at her over the rim of his tea cup.

She laughed and shook her head as if doubting his statement, though she knew it was true. She'd worked too hard to be the Prima. If only she could have kept that dream alive. "I try to be the best at everything I do, Jasper. So, what made you join the military?" she asked.

"My family has a long history of military men. It was only natural that I follow in my father's footsteps. It was what I was born to do. Did you always know you wanted to be a dancer? I mean I always knew this was what I wanted to do."

She looked up again, meeting those fetching, green eyes and felt the blush creeping up in her face. She cleared her throat and took another sip of tea. "Yes, I guess I wanted it ever since I was a child. I just always felt so free when I was dancing. It was easier than breathing for me. It's the closest thing to flying that I will ever be able to do, I mean that is flying without an engine," she laughed.

"No, I know exactly what you mean. I love to dance but I'm no ballerina. I like the slow, easy rhythms of jazz or a simple waltz. Do you like that kind of dancing too?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I love most any kind of dancing but ballet is, or rather was my life. I'm afraid I won't be able to do it on the stage level much longer." Allesia was surprised that she opened up to him so quickly. He put her at ease and she couldn't help but feel that she'd known him all her life.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I was just diagnosed with a heart condition. The doctors told me that I would have to stop dancing at the professional level because the stress of being in a traveling company would be too great a tax on my heart. I'm on a list for a transplant but those things take time and well, I just…" she stammered off, tears coming into her eyes. She'd not meant to say so much but once she started talking it was hard to bottle it up again. It felt so good to just tell someone about it and Jasper was so easy to talk to.

He reached across the table and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'm so sorry to hear you say that, Allesia but you have to do what the doctors tell you. Your health and your life are much more important than dancing on a stage for others. When you get that transplant, you can dance again. Maybe not on the stage but you can dance again."

She glanced over at him and saw nothing but understanding in his eyes. She sniffed back the tears and nodded. Jasper was a good man. Jasper understood and he didn't mock her for wanting to dance, he didn't condescend to her or make her feel like an invalid. He was solid, dependable, and trustworthy. She couldn't' understand why she felt these things about a man she'd only just met but she knew in her heart that it was true. She'd finally found the man who could light her on fire and make her want to live again. Jasper was her soul mate and it was just that simple.

They spent a wonderful evening together, eating dinner at the Nine Dragons and then walking through the streets of Tokyo. They strolled slowly, hand in hand and talked about their lives, the things they liked, travel, music, books and such. She had never been so open with anyone but he seemed so real to her. She'd met so many fake men who only wanted one thing from her but Jasper had been nothing but the perfect gentleman. She'd saved herself all this time to find the one true love that she had known was waiting for her. She was sure that she'd found him but fate was about to separate them. In the morning, she would be on a plane for Berlin and he would be at his base.

Jasper walked her back to her hotel late that evening and stood outside the door to her room. It was obvious that neither of them wanted to part ways but Allesia was tired and she had a plane to catch the next morning. Jasper had to get back to his base. He reached out and traced her cheek with his fingertips.

"Allesia, I've had a truly wonderful time this evening. I wish we had more time to spend together but I must get back and I know you're leaving tomorrow. I was wondering if I could write to you?" he asked.

"Please, I'd love to hear from you, to know what you're doing," she said as she reached into her purse for a pen and a piece of scrap paper. She wrote her address in Berlin down for him and he took it from her, slipping it into the pocket of his suit jacket.

He reached out for her and pulled her close to him, his hand on the back of her neck and one arm around her waist. She leaned against him, breathing in the scent of him, burning it into her memory. She wrapped her arms around him and relished the warmth, the security. She wanted that feeling to go on and on but at last, he pulled back, taking her face in his hands and looking intently at her.

"May I kiss you?" he asked so innocently.

"Yes, please, please…" she begged, tilting her head up toward him and parting her lips for him. She nearly fainted at the heat that washed over her when his strong mouth met with hers. The kiss was mercurial, beginning softly and coquettishly and rapidly climbing to flames and molten heat. His hands moved down her back and clutched at her hips, pulling the two of them even tighter together.

She gasped into his mouth as she felt his arousal pressing against her thighs. She could hardly blame him for feeling so, she felt much the same but a woman can hide such feelings where a man cannot. It becomes obvious for all to see. She was normally reserved with men but with Jasper, she wanted more, needed more. She was surprised with her own boldness when she pressed her body hard against him, trying to provide him with a bit of friction to ease his need.

"God, Allesia!" he gasped as he broke the kiss. "I've been alone for so long. You're so beautiful, I need…" he stammered off, unable to continue, his head coming down to rest against her shoulder.

"Stay with me, just for a bit, please!" she pleaded as she reached behind her and unlocked the door to her suite. He allowed her to lead him inside and the moment the door closed, any reservations that either of them had possessed, became lost in the fire of emotion and passion that exploded within them both.

She pulled at him, leading him backward across the room to the bed, trying to take his jacket off and trying to unzip her own dress at the same time. He was in much the same state of urgent need, attempting to pull her dress over her head. So absorbed were they in each other that neither one noticed when they both fell into the bed together. It was only a matter of time until they lay naked, side by side, wrapped in each other's arms.

He loved her that night and for her it was the first time. He moved so slowly, so easily and in so many patient steps that she felt nothing but pure bliss in his arms. His lips were like fire that burned across her skin wherever they touched. His skilled hands moved over her body, touching her well-muscled calves and thighs, stroking the sensitive skin along her sides and behind her knees. He worked his craft so well that she had to wonder how many other women he'd made love with. It was a thought that she pushed to the back of her mind. It didn't even matter.

She lay back on the pillows, her face flushed and her breath coming hard and fast. She hoped her heart would not give her trouble. She wanted him as she had wanted no other in her life. This wild abandon she was feeling was so liberating in a world where her life, her schedule were laid out for her, this was unexpected and quite irrational. It was living at its finest and she wanted to live!

"Are you alright, beautiful?" he asked, brushing his lips against hers as he rose over her, covering her body with his. "Are you sure? Do you want this? Do you want me?"

"God, yes, I want you!" she cried, clutching at him.

He smiled down at her as he moved, parting her thighs gently with his knees. She gasped in pain when he entered her and he leaned up quickly, looking in her eyes with concern. "Is this… are you… is this the first time?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes but please don't stop, don't stop!" she begged, clutching at him.

"You should have told me," he whispered against her ear. "I would have been more careful."

"You didn't' hurt me, please go on, love me, please!"

Allesia had never known such pleasure as he began to move within her, reaching that rhythm that is instinctual for every man. He held her in his arms as he took, her, claimed her. She gave herself to him openly and with nothing but adoration in her heart and in her eyes. She looked up at him, loving everything about him, wanting it to go on and on. He was her angel, her savior. He was her reason to live.

"God, you feel so good… so good… never was like this, never was this… Oh God!" he moaned against her mouth as he kissed her again, his body shuddering as he drew closer and closer to his release. "Need this, need you so much, please, please give it to me, give it to me…"

Allesia clutched at him, her nails drawing hard down his back as she wrapped her legs around him and moved her body in that erotic dance with him. The powerful waves of pleasure took her almost before she was aware of it, the sensation snaking its way through her body and flowing over her, washing her away from worry, from care, from everything but him. He cried out and fell against her, his breath hot upon her neck, a litany of praise in her honor spilling out of him as he rode the waves with her.

They lay together in the afterglow, sensation and touch being so much more magnified. He held her against his chest and she could feel the beat of his powerful, strong, healthy heart against her breast. His hands tangled in her hair and played with a locket of it. She traced small circles over his chest, stopping to kiss his neck from time to time, loving the taste of his sweat on her lips.

"Love you darling, you are the one," he vowed against the top of her head as he held her so tightly.

"I've been waiting for you for so long," she whispered. "Now I'm going to lose you."

"Never, Berlin is not that far away and I can ask for a transfer. I don't think I'll have any trouble getting it. Tell me, beautiful, do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, leaning his head to one side so he could see her face.

"Yes, I do. I knew it the moment I saw you standing in the wings that first night. Something came over me and I… I just knew." Allesia rose up so she could look into his eyes.

"I know you have to leave now but please kiss me once more and come to me when you can," she said her eyes locked onto his and her breath still as hope welled within her.

"Nothing will keep me from you. I will find a way to get to you. I will move mountains and swim a thousand rivers to be with you. You are my soul and I will never forget you."

Allesia woke up to the sound of heart monitors and strange voices. She'd made it. She'd come through the surgery to give her a new heart. It had been three long years since that night in Tokyo when she thought her dreams were going to die. Instead, she had found a new dream.

"God doesn't close doors, Allesia, without opening another door for you."

That was what her Major had always told her on the long nights when he'd held her hand in the hospital as they waited for the miracle that would save her. She had always hated the thought that her life would go on because someone else's had come to an end. It was the way of things and though it was sad for the family of the person whose heart she'd received, it was a small blessing as well because a part of that person would live on in her.

She struggled to sit up and the doctors told her that she must lay still. She looked frantically around the room for him, her angel. That was when she felt his hand close around hers, soothing her, his voice calming her fears and she eased down into the bed and slept.

Christmas Eve, Berlin, a year after the surgery. Jasper walked into the living room of the apartment they shared together near the base. He held a tray of cookies and at his heel, toddling along with careful steps, their first child a little girl who had her daddy's blonde locks and green eyes.

They had found a surrogate to carry the baby for them as the doctors had warned them it was too risky for her to have a baby. Their baby girl had been born a week before Allesia had received the news that she was getting a heart. Jasper's mother had flown in from Texas to stay with the baby while Jasper was with Allesia in the hospital.

Allesia looked up at Jasper as he sat down beside her and reached for her hand, swinging their daughter up to sit between them.

"Darling, you will have to teach her how to dance. She has big shoes to fill you know. This little lady is going to be a Prima Ballerina someday."

Allesia looked down at her smiling, bouncing little girl and smiled. "Yes, Jasper, she will be a dancer. She will be the most beautiful dancer that ever spun a pirouette."

The snow fell softly, blanketing the window ledge outside the little apartment and making the red and green lights stand out against the glass. Christmas in Berlin, a small family beginning its journey toward destiny and a little girl spinning on her toes for her mommy. She will dance and she will run and she will sing and she will do it because fate placed two lonely people together at just the right moment. Time stopped its course and the stars shone down upon them. Yes, she will dance for her mother who cannot and love will conquer it all.


End file.
